The present invention relates to flush valves for use in connection with toilet devices such as urinals and water closets, and more specifically, to a piston-type flush valve. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved adjustment assembly mounted in the flush valve cover to provide for adjustment of the stroke of the piston assembly, which stroke in turn determines the amount of water which will flow through the flush valve in a single operation.
In prior flush valves of the piston type manufactured by Sloan Valve Company of Franklin Park, Ill., the assignee of the present invention, there was a stainless steel plug mounted in the flush valve cover with a leather packing and a packing nut to create a seal. Problems developed in the field from water leaking past the packing due in part to poor surface finish on the plug. Further, it was extremely difficult to replace the packing in the field and packing was considered to be very old sealing technology.
The flush valve of the present invention may be used in a sea water environment and thus it is important to insure that there are no areas exposed to water wherein contaminants from sea water can concentrate and cause deterioration of the metal. The present invention provides an adjustment means which eliminates small crevices in the adjustment components and high sealing stresses at metal interfaces.
The adjustment assembly is essentially vandalproof in that even though an individual may obtain access to the adjustment assembly by removing the cap in the cover, excessive rotation of the adjustment member will simply cause frangible tabs to be broken which will prevent further adjustment, but will not prevent the seal of the adjustment assembly from remaining intact and effective.
The present invention relates to piston-type flush valves for use with urinals and water closets, and more specifically, to an improved assembly for adjusting stroke of the flush valve piston.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide an adjustment, simple in construction and reliable in operation, for the stroke of the piston assembly which determines the volume of water which flows through the flush valve when operated.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an adjustment as described which is essentially vandalproof.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an adjustment for the stroke of a flush valve piston which eliminates the potential for leakage through the flush valve cover where the adjustment assembly is mounted.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an adjustment assembly as described wherein if excess torque is applied to the adjustment element, anti-rotation tabs will shear prior to the adjustment threads being stripped.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.